Angel Suicide
by Choco
Summary: Cremia x Romani. Cremia receives a look to the past, and Romani a glimpse of the future...


"Angel Suicide"  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, other people do. Not affiliated with these people, so on and so forth. The only payment I get is my own, twisted amusement. Ooh, one last thing. This is yuri, femmeslash, whatever. And...banish the thought...it involves incest! You don't like it, there's the back button.  
  
Author's Notes (updated 9/20/03): It's been a while, and I'm amazed at how well this was received by the people who've reviewed it here, and those who've read it at the ZYA! ^^ I didn't expect this kind of response, but regardless, I'd like to take this time to thank Jubilee, Mint, Natsu, and Sailor Zelda for taking the time to tell me what you thought!  
  
Oh...and **Chibi Rinku**, I'm going to have to embarrass you now. You _were_ warned, you know. Damn homophobes. 3  
  
* * *   
  
If there was one thing Cremia prided herself on, it was her experience.  
  
She had so much more than her sister.  
  
The thought of all the knowledge she acquired over the years usually sent supreme, vulpine triumph surging through her. It didn't now. It couldn't, not after what she had done. Not as she lay, cowering in her bed, staring at her slumbering sister only inches away. A soft smile played on the younger girl's lips. Sweat-slick hair clung to her, like a grotesque, scarlet form of glue. Perhaps blood. Obviously sleeping off something very enjoyable.  
  
The memory came unbidden, washing over the farmgirl in an almost visible wave. She shivered, hugging the warm fleece of her blanket tighter around her prostrate form. She didn't want to think. Didn't want to think about what she had just done to her poor, chaste sister.  
  
She did, anyway.  
  
* * *  
  
Romani was so jealous of her sister. Jealous of her slender frame, her infectious laugh. Jealous of her mile-long legs and forest of crimson hair. She was sharp and kind, and everyone seemed to like her. Her very viscera turned green with envy!  
  
But she had found her reflection. A very satisfactory reflection it was too, and real enough to touch. So real that she could run childish fingers through downy hair, devour girlish lips. There was no harm in it, no harm at all -- she was only kissing herself. Flesh against achingly familiar flesh.  
  
Reflection had protested when she tried to remove her clothes -- strange, how her coarse fabric was so much like Cremia's -- but gave in quickly. Impossible to ignore the fact that they both felt whole like this, complete like this. It wasn't about sex -- it was about fusion. Shared breath, shared heartbeat. It was as intense as it had always been.  
  
Cremia had so much to teach her sister.  
  
The reflection gave Romani strength, a feeling that was almost alien to her. For her reflection was Cremia, and she was her future; and Romani, her past. Her reflection was gentle with her; she never pushed, guided her novice hands across previously untouched flesh with the greatest of care. There was so much she longed to teach, so much more she craved to be taught.  
  
She had fallen through the looking-glass, a warped one at that. Nails left trails of pink on milky skin as they traveled downward, below her abdomen. Lovely Cremia. Perhaps she wasn't such an infernal sibling, after all.  
  
"Cremia," she had sighed in the darkened room, voice weak and trembly. What more could she say? There were no words that could explain the emotions that teemed in her then. She arched her back and cried out, stars twinkling to life before her eyes. Her reflection soothed her, held her close as she trembled, kissed her forehead softly. Soon enough, red-lashed eyelids fluttered closed.  
  
Perhaps she wasn't such an infernal sibling, after all.  
  
* * *  
  
When Cremia awoke with a start, covered with dewy sweat and quaking, she was quite alone. There was no small form was beside her, deep in the oceans of sleep. She groped her chest and could feel her heart, that was beating wildly in her chest, as though begging for release. It had all been a dream. A strange, horrific dream.  
  
And yet...and yet, thought Cremia, as she played with her bedspread, she had wished it had been real. She could not easily forget the total and utter devotion of her sister's kisses, the kisses that were usually distant and over much too soon. Never were they as ardent as the ones in her dream had been. It made her feel a bit melancholy.  
  
It had been nothing at all, and that was what made her feel so...empty. Hollow inside, almost. Tapered fingers grazed the bare, ivory pillow beside her.  
  
If it had all been a dream -- and of course, something that abnormal surely was -- then why was that pillow so warm?  
  
"... Cremia?"  
  
The older girl jumped, and stared at her sister, who was idling in the threshold of her door, staring at her elder sister curiously. Her blue eyes were impossibly wide in the semidarkness. "What?" she heard herself say.  
  
Romani shifted uncomfortably in her place, talking to the warped wood of the floor rather than her sister. "You were moaning," she explained, adding hastily, "you sounded as if you were in pain." Judging by the healthy pink flush in her cheeks, she hadn't, Cremia surmised. "...I came to see if you were all right."  
  
"I -- I'm fine," Cremia stammered, trapped in the eyes so much like her own that she couldn't seem to escape. "Go to bed, Romani. You've only a few hours left before sunrise."  
  
"Okay." She sounded disbelieving, and Cremia couldn't blame her. She hadn't sounded very convincing. The younger shrugged, and turned to go.  
  
Cremia called after her retreating back, "Wait!"  
  
Romani froze. Turned around slowly, a smile playing on her lips. "Yes, Cremia?"  
  
Cremia gripped the bedspread. "I love you," she muttered, putting as much feeling into the words as she could.  
  
"I love you, too."  



End file.
